


My Songs Don't Need Words

by BunnyHeda



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clarke knows nothing about music, Clexa, Eventual Smut, F/F, Lexa is a musician, not a super slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyHeda/pseuds/BunnyHeda
Summary: Lexa is a musician and owns a music shop. Clark has absolutely no musical talent or knowledge, but that doesn't stop her from constantly coming by the store. Lexa doesn't mind though, looking forward to every time she visits.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 21
Kudos: 99





	1. Chapter 1

Lexa is fiddling with a bench. It’s upside down next to the Yamaha keyboard it paired with. She’s crouched close to the floor tightening screws, perfecting the height and sturdiness when she hears foot steps behind her.

She rises, turning towards the approaching customer with a, “Hi, can I help you find anything?” 

The music shop she now owns is small, but carries most musician’s needs: from instruments to accessories to books of sheet music. The business isn’t popular by any means, but she’s doing pretty well for herself here.

The customer is a blonde woman, a tad shorter than Lexa, and owns the most crystal-blue eyes Lexa has ever seen. Half of her hair is pulled up on the back of her head while the rest hangs in waves a few inches past her shoulders. With skinny light jeans, white sneakers, and a gray cardigan pulled over a white v-neck, Lexa finds this woman very pleasing to look at. 

“Um, is Miss Elva here?” The girl asks, her voice is pleasantly huskier than expected. 

Lexa briefly looks down before responding, “No, I’m sorry. She, uh, passed away a couple weeks ago.”

“What? No. That’s...that’s awful. What happened?” A slight tremble is heard in her voice.

“Truly. It was a heart attack,” Lexa pauses for a moment. “Is there something I can help you with though?”

“No, no,” The woman shakes her head with a furrowed brow. She then raises her left arm which is holding a white, plastic bag containing a box. “I was just going to drop her off some lunch. It’s her favorite, from the little Italian place down the road.”

Lexa’s eyes slowly descend to the bag. 

“That was my grandmother’s favorite?” She asks timidly. 

Blue eyes go wide and with a gasp, “She was your grandma? I’m so sorry. Here,” she goes on while pushing the bag into Lexa’s hands. “You should have this. It shouldn’t go to waste anyway.”

Lexa takes the bag without a fight. Having something her grandma enjoyed gave her a small sense of comfort. Not to mention, she could go for some lunch anyway.

“Thanks. How did you know her?”

The other woman gives a small, shy smile at that. “I came here about a year ago thinking I could learn to play an instrument. I can’t by the way, though Elva tried. I quickly realized talking with your grandmother was way easier and much more fun than this music stuff. So I kept coming back, brought her lunch once a month.”

Lexa’s heart swelled at that. Finding the girl attractive just off looks was one thing, but hearing how nice and thoughtful she is brings it to a whole other level.

“That’s...incredibly sweet,” Lexa replies meeting her eyes. She holds her hand out, “I’m Lexa.”

The blonde meets her, palm to palm. “Clarke.”

“Clarke,” Lexa repeats in no rush to let their hands go. Clarke’s fingers were shorter and thicker than her own, but they were soft and comforting clasped to her. 

“So, were you guys close? You and your grandma, I mean.” Clarke asks as she slowly slides her hand back to her own side. 

“Yeah. She raised me. I practically grew up right here in this shop. I went away for college, but I moved back home about a month ago. I was going to start helping out around here again anyway. And now I own it. She, um, left it to me.”

“Oh,” Clarke smiled out surprised, but seemingly happy. “I’m sure she left it in good hands then. I know how much she loved this place, she wouldn’t leave it to just anybody.”

Lexa gave a short nod. The corners of her lips turned up ever so slightly at the compliment.

“Well, I should get going, but it was really nice to meet you, Lexa.”

“You as well, Clarke. And thank you for lunch.”

They held eye contact for a lingering moment before Clarke took a step back and turned toward the door. Lexa watched her go wishing their meeting wasn’t under such unfortunate circumstance. If it weren’t, maybe she would have pushed for a little more. She may have asked her out, got her number, or shamelessly flirted. Lexa’s never been shy when she finds someone beautiful, and without a doubt in her mind, Clarke is beautiful. 

***** 

Lexa sits on the same bench she fixed up a month ago. It’s the perfect height and tucked up to the accompanied keyboard where her fingers are gracefully moving over the keys. She’s practicing Debussy’s ‘Claire de Lune’ and it probably sounds close to perfect to an unfamiliar ear. 

“That was beautiful,” She hears behind her.

Lexa turns and finds the pretty, cheeky blonde she hasn’t seen since that first time weeks ago.

“Clarke? What are you doing here?”

She raises her arm where a familiar white, plastic bag is held. “Just cause granny Elva isn’t here anymore doesn’t mean I have to stop bringing lunch. You liked it last time, right?”

“It was delicious, but you don’t have to do that, you know?” Lexa was being modest, but in all honesty she was delighted that Clarke was here. She had been hoping and hoping she would somehow run into her again, unsure if Clarke would actually come back to her store now that her grandmother was gone. 

“I know, I wanted to,” She replies with a wide grin. 

“Thank you, Clarke.”

Lexa takes the bag and sets it to the side on the floor. She then gestures her hand toward the keyboard and asks, “Do you play at all?”

“Oh, no. Even your grandmother couldn’t teach me to play anything, remember?”

“Well, I consider myself a better teacher than my grandmother.” Lexa then scootches to the left end of the bench and pats the empty space next to her. “Join me?”

“Uh, Lexa. I really think I’m a lost cause here, I wouldn't want to waste your time.”

“I don’t believe that. You have to have a musical bone somewhere in that body, you just haven’t found it yet.” Lexa’s green eyes involuntarily roam from Clarke’s face down her pale neck and linger on her generous chest as the words came out.

Clarke releases a soft chuckle and Lexa’s eyes dart back up, effectively pulled out of her daze.

Quickly, she adds, “Think of it as a payment. You bring me lunch, you get a free music lesson.”

The blonde eyes her with a defeated smirk as she takes a couple steps forward and flops down onto the bench. A rather small bench at that. Their legs and arms are pressed flush against each other and it definitely doesn’t go unnoticed by Lexa. Clarke feels warm against her and she resists the urge to move her hand more comfortably to the other girl’s thigh.

“So what’s first?” Clarke asks.

“Hm. Do you know the keys? What notes they are?”

“Keys? Is that what you call these buttons?” Clarke lifts her hand and taps the middle, black ‘b’ flat key with her right pointer finger a couple times.

“Buttons?” Lexa repeats appalled. 

“What? You press them like buttons, right?” 

She shakes her head, “Clarke.”

The blonde waits patiently, but can’t help the creep of a smile as she looks at the flustered woman next to her.

“How about I just teach you a little song for now?”

Lexa goes on to show her how to play a simple ‘Mary had a Little Lamb.’ She places Clarke’s right hand over the keys where she can easily press the ‘d’, ‘c’, and ‘b’ notes. She rests her own hand atop of Clarke’s and presses the notes in order and tempo, even helping her pinky reach over to the ‘f’ key. Though Lexa doesn’t falter, she is much more in tune to how the blonde’s hand feels under her own than the actual music. Soft and responsive, thoughts of entwining their fingers cross her mind, but she remains focused on the lesson.

After guiding her a few times, Lexa reluctantly slides her hand away letting Clarke play on her own. She’s impressive; a quick learner and a determined mind. She plays all the notes correctly only struggling on the timing and tempo. It came out more like ‘Mary’s Lamb Remix’ which made both of them giggle.

“Very good, Clarke,” Lexa praises.

“Thanks.”

“See, you’re not a lost cause. I knew you could do it.” Lexa nudges her lightly with her shoulder.

Clarke beams, “Thank you for the lesson. But, I do need to get back to work now.”

She stands to walk away. However, as she does so her legs bump into the keyboard knocking it off the stand. Her side goes up in the air as the other side topples down onto Lexa’s lap. 

“Oh, shit! I’m so sorry. Are you ok?” 

Clarke helps push the instrument back into place as the other woman responds, “It’s ok. No harm done.”

“You know, I should have mentioned this is part of the reason Miss Elva gave up on me and music. I once knocked over an entire drum set, I thought she was going to ban me from ever coming back to the store.” 

Clarke chuckles nervously at the memory. The chuckle is contagious, and Lexa is completely drawn to it. She wants to hear more stories like this about Clarke, what else could make her laugh, and what her other laughs sound like. Maybe even other sounds she might make. Hopefully, she’ll get more opportunities to find out.

“I suppose I’ll have to keep an eye on you better when you’re in here then, Clarke.” If Lexa was cheesy, she would have added a wink to the end of that statement.

She’s returned with a bashful smile. Lexa takes it as Clarke is more than happy to have her eyes on her.

“Have a good rest of your day, Lexa.”

*****

Over the next few months Clarke continued to come by Lexa’s shop. And her visits quickly became more often than just once a month. She now brought lunch by every week. It wasn’t ever mentioned that their visits became more frequented, but it definitely didn’t go unnoticed by either one of them. 

Lexa looked forward to all of Clarke’s visits. It easily became her favorite time of the week. Clarke was also bringing lunch for herself now too and they would eat together. Sometimes, Lexa would attempt another keyboard lesson with her, but most of the time they just talked. 

Clarke would share stories of her childhood or recent goings on with her friends. Occasionally, she would share a conversation or memory of Elva, knowing those always made Lexa smile the most. Lexa didn’t talk as often as Clarke, but she loved listening to every word. Here and there, she would play songs for her. Beautiful ones the blonde had never heard of in her life as well as ones Clarke would request. Lexa would try her best to cover the different silly, pop songs Clarke would ask for, but most of the time they would come out goofy causing them both to have raw fits of laughter. Lexa decided making Clarke laugh was one of her new favorite hobbies, but she also wanted more than just laughs. And maybe it was time to push for a little more.

Today, Clarke hands Lexa the to go bag that noticeably only had one take out box in it.

“You’re not staying to eat today?” Lexa asks, slightly disappointed. 

“Sorry, I can’t today. I still wanted to drop some off for you, though,” Clarke replies with a shrug. 

“That’s very kind of you. Thank you, Clarke.”

“Of course. But I do need to get back, I’ll see you soon?”

“Wait. Um, Clarke?” Lexa reaches timidly.

“Hm?”

“I have a gig on Friday night,” She rubs the back of her neck before going on, “Would you maybe want to come to it?”

“A gig?” Clarke asks curiously.

“Yeah, I do that sometimes. Fill in when a band needs a musician for a night or when a club is looking for someone to play live music.”

“I’d love to! That sounds really fun,” She says with an eager smile.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, but I do need to run. Just text me the details.” And with that Clarke heads out the door.

Lexa sighs in relief, feeling successful that Clarke would want to see her play live like that. Hopefully, this will be the start of advancing their friendship. If Lexa would ever describe herself as giddy about something, now would be the time.

Her happiness quickly fades however, when she realizes her and her weekly date never exchanged numbers. Up until now, they had been pretty content with knowing they’d see each other every week anyway.

Grumbling and wondering if there was a way she could still get the information to Clarke, Lexa heads behind the counter to eat her lunch. All she can really do is hope the blonde realizes as well and stops by again before Friday. However, when she opens up the bag to to pull the box out she can’t help the wide grin that goes cheek to cheek with what she saw and no longer needs to hold on to that hope. 

Clarke had written in big, bold, beautiful handwriting her name, phone number, and a heart on top of the to go box.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke gets to see Lexa perform on stage

_Lexa: Hey Clarke_

_Clarke: Took ya long enough ; )_

_Lexa: It hasn’t even been 5 minutes since you very hurriedly left me, Clarke_

_Clarke: Yep. 5 min too long_

Lexa is smiling into her phone. After finding Clarke’s number she wasted no time in messaging her, and apparently, it still wasn’t fast enough. That wasn’t a complaint, though. Lexa’s pretty sure she’d talk to Clarke all day and night if Clarke wished it.

Looking forward to it, Lexa then sends her a text with the name and address of the club she’ll be at Friday night. She’s excited. More than usual for a performance. Lexa loves playing music, and it’s not even about performing in front of people. That part never really mattered to her; just the opportunity to put her talent to good use. At least, it never _did_ matter to her. However, the prospect of impressing a certain blonde bombshell elevated her excitement in a new way.

_Lexa: Oh, and bring a friend if you’d like. I won’t really be able to keep you company. You know, being on stage and all._

_Clarke: And here I thought this was a private show_

Was Clarke flirting with her? This was already going better than she expected.

_Lexa: Sorry, you’ll have to do more than just drop off lunch for that_

_Clarke: Who says I’m not planning on it?_

Lexa’s eyes went wide. Clarke has never so blatantly flirted with her like this before. Yes, they giggle and have lingering eye contact, if Lexa’s lucky a few light touches. However, they normally didn’t talk like this. Maybe Clarke felt more comfortable behind the screen of her phone instead of face to face in this matter. That didn’t really seem like her though. She never really came across to Lexa as shy or someone who censors them self. It seemed more logical that Clarke has always been respectful in Lexa’s place of business, not wanting to push the boundaries too much.

_Lexa: I look forward to it then_

_Clarke: And I look forward to seeing you on friday! ; )_

*****

The club wasn’t what Clarke was expecting or like any kind of club she had been to before. The atmosphere was much more calm than the places she’d been. The lighting was soft glow of white and blue LEDs lit up around the stage and scattered throughout the room leaving the place comfortingly dim. Smooth music came through the speakers (Clarke thought it sounded more like elevator music) while there wasn’t a band on the stage yet. The patrons seemed relaxed and comfortable sitting at tables spread out in front of the stage.

“You didn’t tell me we were going to a jazz club, this is great!”

Clarke brought her best friend with her. Raven had long dark hair paired with eyes the same color, tan skin, and a gorgeous white teethed smile. Most people found Raven stunning, but her looks were nothing compared to her brain. Raven is incredibly intelligent; the smartest person Clarke has ever met, and her personality holds nothing back.

“I didn’t know it was a jazz place,” She replies with a shrug.

They grab a couple of drinks from the bar and seat themselves at a table off to the left of the stage, but still with a decent view. Clarke was starting to feel a bit impatient. She knew the band would be coming out soon, but she has eagerly been waiting to see Lexa like this. Still in a musical environment, but at least it was outside of the only place she’s ever seen her before.

After some chit-chat and finishing their drinks, people started to walk onto the stage. An older gentleman walked over to the piano, a couple guys came out and grabbed some sort of guitars for themselves, another came out holding a golden brass horn, and then there was _her_.

“That’s the girl you’ve been obsessed with lately? No wonder,” Raven whispers eyeing the only female on the stage.

Lexa looked incredible. Every time Clarke saw her at the shop she thought she looked great, but she mostly wore jeans and a hoodie or flannel. She always looked so comfortable, and the blonde truly liked her style. But here, was definitely something new that Clarke couldn’t pry her eyes away from. She had on black, skinny slacks, a white t-shirt tucked into her pants, and a dark open vest over top. Her hair was down in what seemed like never-ending chestnut waves over the front of her shoulders, and perched on top was a gray fedora tilted to the side. Clarke thinks she’s never seen something so gorgeous in her life.

Never having the opportunity to notice before, Clarke saw that Lexa had some tattoos on her arms. It was hard to tell what they were from the stage, but she was intrigued. She makes a note to herself to examine them better at another time.

“Obsessed is a pretty strong word, Raven,” Clarke finally says back without taking her eyes off the woman on stage.

“Well, you bring her lunch every week to a music store where you have no music abilities, you tell me about her all the time...” Raven then leans over and whispers in her friend’s ear, “And you’re drooling.”

Clarke hadn’t even realized her mouth was hanging open. She quickly pulls her lips together noticing how dry her tongue has gone.

Then the band starts to play. Something was different though; Lexa was standing with an instrument. It hung from her neck, covered in black lacquer and gold keys. She blew into it from the top and the metal of instrument became wider further down where it curved back up and opened like a bell.

“Wait, I thought you said she played piano?” Raven asks.

“That’s what I thought. What even is that?”

“Clarke. You hang out at her store full of instruments every week and you don’t know what that is?” Raven looks at her incredulously.

“How should I know? I don’t play it.”

“It’s a saxophone. How does this girl even put up with you?”

“It’s the free food, I guess. The way to any woman’s heart,” Clarke says with a wink.

Raven shakes her head and playfully shoves at her friend.

The band is very talented. Clarke didn’t recognize a single song they played, but she can tell they’re good. She’s never had the desire or intentions to ever listen to jazz, but if Lexa’s playing it, she’d be happy if it’s the only music she ever hears again.

After a little while, the band softens and Lexa steps forward. Her instrument is heard louder than the rest and there’s a spotlight just on her. Raven explains it’s a solo where the band is now accompanying Lexa and she has the freedom to play what she wants.

The brunette’s eyes are closed as she does this, it’s like she’s completely unaware that the room is full of people with eyes locked on her. Lexa’s fingers fly over the keys quickly and gracefully at some parts, then slow and held with vibrato at others. Her shoulder moves up and down with the notes emphasizing the flow. Clarke’s not sure how to explain it, especially since she doesn't really know how to describe music in this fashion. The best way she can think of it is Lexa just told a very articulated story without any words and her voice was that saxophone. Then, Lexa steps back, the band kicked back up a notch, and the crowd clapped and cheered at her performance.

Clarke was in awe. Lexa performing like that was sexy as hell. If the musician was nervous at all, she showed no signs of it. She completely owned her place up there; mastering her notes, and Clarke was a slave to it.

When the band finished up, Lexa put the saxophone down in its stand and hopped off the stage. She made her way directly to Clarke and couldn’t help the smile pulling at her lips.

“Lexa!” Clarke exclaims once she steps up to their table. “That was amazing!”

“Really? Did you like it?”

“I did! I mean, I couldn’t tell you a single song you guys played, but you were incredible. Seriously,” With that last word, Clarke reached out and held Lexa’s fore arm. She felt hot, and that’s when Clarke noticed the brunette was covered in a sheen layer of sweat. Surely, being under the stage lights and playing her heart out tonight is what did it to her. Although, Clarke also noticed how much she was enjoying see Lexa all sweaty like this. Her mind came close to wondering about other ways she could get like that.

“Thank you, Clarke. I’m really happy you came.”

Pulling herself out of awkwardly staring too long, Clarke gestured to the girl next to her. “This is my friend, Raven. Raven, this is Lexa.”

“Nice to meet you,” Lexa politely greets.

“You too. And great job up there, you really killed it! Your solo was amazing, the way you can jump octaves without a hitch, and your runs are so smooth and in perfect timing. I’m impressed!”

Clarke turns and glares at Raven, whispering through gritted teeth, “How do you know so much about playing music?”

“Music and mathematics are pretty much the same thing,” She replies with a shrug.

Clarke nudged her knee against her under the table as warning to tone it down a notch, she was making her look bad in front of Lexa.

“Thank you, Raven. I’m glad you enjoyed it too,” Lexa responds.

“Clarke,” The musician goes on, “I have to help clean up, but I’m really glad you came. I’ll see you next week at the shop I hope?”

“Of course,” She answers.

Then she realized she was still holding onto Lexa’s arm. She quickly stands and squeezes her fingers against the skin in reassurance of enjoying the night and the promise of seeing her soon. Lexa smiles and slowly backs away letting her arm slide through the blonde’s fingers. When her arm is pulled free enough for their hands to meet, Lexa trails her fingertips across Clarke’s palm and continuing over her fingers. She applies more pressure when the pads of their fingers meet keeping her eyes on blue ones the whole time. Once the physical contact ends, that’s when she finally turns and heads back to the stage.

*****

Lexa is home in bed, about to fall asleep with a smile on her face and thoughts of a special blonde warming her mind when her phone dings.

_Clarke: You were truly amazing tonight! Thank you again for inviting me_

_Lexa: Clarke, I was wondering…_

_Clarke: What?_

_Lexa: Would you like to go there again with me sometime? On a night I’m not performing I mean._

_Clarke: Um that depends_

Ouch. That didn’t sound good. Lexa huffs at herself for trying to push her luck. She just had her out tonight and she’s already asking for more. She could have at least waited a couple days, she probably seems desperate or clingy now. _Idiot_ , she thinks to herself as her phone dings again.

_Clarke: Only if you wear that outfit again ; )_

_Oh_. Clarke was flirting and Lexa chuckles to herself in relief.

_Lexa: You liked that, huh?_

Clarke then sends a couple fire emojis and the nervous, sweat-drop smiley face.

Lexa smiles proudly clutching onto her phone. Clarke thought she was _hot_ , what an ego boost. She couldn’t wait until she could see her again and this little bolt of adrenaline Clarke has given her is going to make it difficult to sleep tonight.

_Lexa: Anything for you, Clarke_


	3. Chapter 3

“I thought you would have been playing piano the other night?” Clarke asks after slurping a noodle between her lips.

It was the following Monday, and they were both sitting on the floor behind the counter of the store enjoying their usual lunch that Clarke had brought for them. To be honest, the blonde didn’t think she could wait past Monday to see the brunette again after her performance the other night. And the look of relief on Lexa’s face when she walked through the door said she was feeling the same way.

“Oh, no. I just mess around on the keyboards. The saxophone is my true baby,” Lexa responds with a smirk and her head held high.

“You are such a dork,” Clarke claims while chucking a piece of bread stick at the other girl.

They couldn’t help but notice that things felt different now. Better, actually. Having one night away from their comfort area has caused an easiness and set a new tone to their relationship that wasn’t there before. Neither girls commented on it, but both were embracing it.

“You’re just jealous you couldn’t be up there showing off your ‘Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star’ skills,” Lexa replies while reaching across and stealing a bite of meatball off Clarke’s dish.

‘Twinkle, Twinkle’ was the next song they moved to after Clarke felt she “mastered” ‘Mary had a Little Lamb.’ Mastered being used very loosely of course, but Lexa wasn’t going to burst her bubble. The progress was pretty slow, but she was enjoying every minute of teaching the blonde what little she would let her.

“Oh, I have _much_ better skills to show off than that.”

“Such as?” Lexa asks while raising her eyes to meet Clarke’s.

Clarke wiggles her eyebrows. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

“It’s only fair, Clarke. You’ve seen my talents.”

Clarke shrugs. “I guess you’ll just have to wait and see.”

Lexa smirked with thoughts of what the blonde could be eluding to before tossing the piece of bread stick back at its owner. Clarke feigned a gasp and they continued their lunch with light chit-chat, small chuckles, and promising eye contact.

Once they finished up, they both rose to their feet. Clarke starting to say something as she took a step toward Lexa, but her foot caught on the plastic bag she brought their food in with. She tumbled forward; her arms shooting out to grasp onto the closest thing she could which happened to be Lexa herself. Well, a specific part of Lexa, anyway.

The force caused the brunette to stumble backwards effectively pinning her to the counter. Her right hand tightly gripped the edge of the material digging into her back to steady them while her other hovered just over Clarke’s hip. Once the commotion stopped, Lexa looked down to see two firm hands cupping both her breasts perfectly. Her eyes slowly trailed back up to meet blue ones that matched just as wide as her own.

They stayed in this position, speechless for a long moment. Clarke’s jaw opened and closed a couple times as if she was trying to form some sort of words, but nothing came out. Eventually, Lexa spoke up breaking them of this trance.

“Um, Clarke…” She started, glancing back down at the blonde’s hands. “You could have at least waited until after our date this weekend.”

This seemed to jolt the blonde back to reality. Clarke retracted her hands in an exaggerated flinch. She couldn’t believe she just did that. Her thoughts of touching Lexa’s most intimate parts never went this way in her mind. She could kick herself for being such a klutz right now.

Clarke finally, nervously spoke, “I’m so sorry, are you ok?” She reached out again, tugging down lightly on the hem of the other woman’s shirt in an attempt to straighten out any wrinkles she may have caused. She avoided eye contact, clearly due to embarrassment, as she put the her hands flat on Lexa’s stomach and smoothed out the remainder of the piece of clothing.

What was she _doing_? She just had her hands uninvited on this woman’s boobs and now she placed those same hands back on her body. Clarke knew it was nerves taking over and causing her to find something to keep her hands busy. She just wasn’t sure if this was necessarily the appropriate thing she should be doing right now, but her hands seemed to have a mind of their own.

When she finally pulled away, her hands now fidgeting at her sides instead, Lexa responded to her with a genuine smile. “I’m perfectly fine, Clarke. Are you ok?” If she were being honest, she was actually missing the feeling of the other woman’s hands on her. Thoughts of how those hands would feel interlocked with her own fingers or against bare skin instead of clothed also surfaced on her mind.

“Aside from being completely mortified with myself, I’m good.”

“Would it make you feel better if I made us even?” Lexa asked as she raised her arms up and emphasized with a wiggle of her fingers.

Clarke froze for a split second before giggling. Her first thought was how much she really wouldn’t mind having Lexa palm her chest in the same way. She was rather proud of her breasts and was more than sure those slender fingers would get much enjoyment from them. She considered taking her up on the offer. She really did have a good point, it would make them even. However, she was aware and very appreciative that Lexa was making light of the situation to ease Clarke’s embarrassment.

“Nice try,” She said through her chuckles. “But I need to be getting back.”

“See you on Friday night then?” Lexa asked hopeful.

“See you on Friday night.”

*****

Clarke exited her car and started making her way to the entrance of the club her and Raven attended just a week ago. When she turned the corner, she found Lexa leaning against the wall outside the front doors waiting for her.

“Hey, Clarke,” she greeted happily while pushing herself off the bricks.

Clarke’s eyes roamed up and down the other woman. While she wasn’t in the exact same outfit as last week, it was pretty close. Still with a white t-shirt, but a darker, black vest this time and a pair of jeans. She also was without the hat, but her hair still hung in gorgeous waves down her shoulders.

“Hey,” Clarke said smiling back. She reached out sharing a quick embrace with Lexa and when she pulled back she added, “You look…”

“Fire emoji worthy?” Lexa finishes for her calling back to their previous conversation about her attire.

Clarke nodded eagerly with a bite to her lower lip.

“As do you, Clarke,” Lexa responds then holds out her hand. “Shall we?”

The blonde gave her her hand without hesitation and let the taller woman lead her inside. A few people waved or said hi to Lexa as they made their way through the floor. Clearly, the brunette was known around this place, but Clarke wasn’t sure if it was because of being a performer or if this was just a place she frequented.

They found a small table, perfect for just the two of them. It was still a good view of the stage, but far away back that they could comfortably talk to one another as well. Lexa offered to grab them drinks and when she returned with them she sat close enough to Clarke that their shoulders touched.

They drank and talked with a comforting ease. Contagious smiles, lingering eye-contact, and soft touches flowed freely between them while they caught each other up on their week. It wasn’t until musicians took the stage and melody bled out across the room did Lexa’s attention ever falter from Clarke.

They still did everything they were doing before, but Lexa was just as in tune with the music coming off the stage as she was with her date. She spoke of the songs they played, how talented the musicians were, and other musical attributes that went over Clarke’s head. Sometimes they would look eye to eye and talk through matching smiles and sometimes Lexa would lean in close and whisper through blonde hair.

“What do you think? Do you like it?” Lexa asks her.

“Yeah. That guy playing right now with that trumpet thing seems really good!” Clarke attempts to comment and match Lexa’s enthusiasm.

“Clarke!” Lexa whisper-yells. “That’s a trombone, not a trumpet.”

“Well how am I supposed to know? I don’t play one.”

Lexa shook her head with a sigh. “That’s it,” she adds. “Next time you come by the shop you’re getting a lesson on what instruments are what.”

They continued listening to the rest of the performance with little chit-chat after that. It wasn’t needed at this point to just enjoy each other’s company. With how close they were sitting to each other, Lexa’s right arm and Clarke’s left had been pressed against each other all night. It’s unclear who initiated the action, but eventually their hands became interlocked between them.

Both of them took turns glancing down at how their hands looked together like this before bringing their eyes back up to the other and trading smiles. It felt right. Lexa’s hand was warm and Clarke’s squeezed encouragingly. And when it was all said and done, Lexa walked Clarke back to her car leaving their hands the way they were the whole time.

“I had fun tonight, Clarke.”

“Me too. I hope we can do it again sometime,” Clarke tells her with a squeeze of her hand.

“Of course. I hope I didn’t bore you too much with my music rants though. I tend to do that sometimes,” Lexa says a little worried.

“Not at all. It’s kind of adorable when you nerd out like that,” Clarke compliments with a beaming smile.

Lexa’s cheeks redden at the mention of adorable. Luckily, it was late and dark outside and maybe the other girl didn’t notice.

“Nerd? I don’t think I’d go that far,” Lexa attempts at defending herself.

“Sorry to break it to you, but you’re a full on nerd when it comes to this stuff. Don’t worry though, I’m definitely into it.” As the words left the smile on her lips, Clarke tugged the other girl closer to her.

“That is good to know.”

The two stood there for a while staring into each others’ eyes and matching smiles. Clarke was idly swinging their joined hands somehow feeling completely content, but also wondering if Lexa would do anything more. Or if maybe she herself should do something about this growing tension.

Before she could decide though, Lexa breaks their spell once again by stepping fully into Clarke’s space. She pulls her hand free from her and wraps her arms around the shorter girl’s shoulders. Their faces come close together in what the blonde was sure and hoping to be a full on kiss to her mouth. She closes her eyes fully prepared for it, but her lips remain cold as she feels a soft, slow press to her cheek.

“Have a good night, Clarke,” is heard as she feels warm breath whispered into the shell of her ear.

Before Lexa walks away, Clarke wraps her own arms around the brunette’s back returning the welcoming embrace for just a moment.

On her drive home, she can’t help but feel disappointed Lexa didn’t go for more in that moment. The date was perfect, and Lexa is clearly interested. It just seems the musician has more patience and doesn’t mind playing the long game when it came to this sort of thing. Normally, Clarke wouldn’t mind taking her time with something like this too, but there was something about Lexa that drove her a little crazy with want; in a way she’s never felt it before. Maybe she just needs to make that a little more known the next time she’s with the beautiful brunette.

*****

As usual, Clarke visited Lexa at her place of business the following week. They ate lunch together sitting a little closer than they had been. Clarke watched on as Lexa took care of the few customers that had come in while they were together, and once they were alone again, the brunette took her around and pointed out the names of the instruments she had hanging on the walls.

Afterwards, Lexa grabbed some papers and mail off the counter top and headed to the back into her office while trying to explain to Clarke the differences between brass and woodwind instruments. The conversation causing the blonde to follow her through the door.

The musician finished her explanation of what a reed is and dropped her papers onto her desk before turning around to face the other woman.

“That was all very interesting, Lexa, but I should probably head back to work now.”

“Of course. Thanks for lunch, as always,” Lexa replies, stepping forward anticipating another hug goodbye.

“You’re welcome, as always.”

The brunette reaches out ready to envelope her arms around the shorter woman when Clarke places a hand against her shoulder to pause the action.

“Lexa?” She asks looking up to meet green eyes.

Lexa’s brow burrows in confusion. “Yes, Clarke?”

“Kiss me for real this time?” She whispers, searching for hope in her gaze that she hasn’t been misreading this woman the last few weeks.

Lexa’s confusion quickly morphs into a broad smile with green eyes lighting up. She nods her head a couple times in response before closing her eyes and dipping forward. Their mouths finally meet with Lexa’s lower lip pressed softly between both of Clarke's. Her hands that were originally going to wrap around shoulders are now pressed to the sides of her neck holding steady.

Clarke kisses back and places her own hands on the taller girl’s hips. The gesture encourages Lexa to kiss again and again, tilting her head to change the angle and pressing their noses together in the process. Then without much conscious effort, Lexa steps forward pushing Clarke backwards until they’re against the wall. She feels the blonde’s tongue run lightly across her bottom lip and this pushes her on further.

Hands fall from Clarke’s neck to her ribs holding her in place. Lexa opens her mouth and instantly meets tongue sending a shiver down her body. Clarke moans at the skillful way the brunette’s mouth works against hers; tongues sliding in a synchronized dance and mouths smacking in a beautiful harmony.

The moan is what did it for Lexa though. She would give anything to continue hearing that magical sound, and so she pushed further in hopes of just that. Lexa pried away from Clarke’s mouth and trailed wet kisses down her jaw and onto her neck. When she got to where her shoulder meets, she sucked and soothed and scraped teeth against the light flesh.

She got the exact reaction she was seeking. Well, for one wondrous second anyway. Clarke let her head fall back against the wall as a pleasurable moan fell from her lips followed by a whisper of the musician’s name.

“Lexa,” she says again a little louder this time.

Hearing her name roll off Clarke’s tongue in a moment like this made Lexa fill with desire, and she only wanted the same for her counterpart. Assuming this was the blonde’s way of showing her enjoyment and asking for more, Lexa ran her tongue up the side of Clarke’s neck back to her jaw until she felt a hand on her shoulder softly nudging her back.

“Lexa, wait.” Or maybe the blonde was just trying to get her attention and not propel her at all.

Stopping immediately, Lexa looked up into blue eyes. Panic immediately etched onto the brunette's expression as she pulled her hands away from Clarke and held them up as if in surrender.

“I’m so sorry, Clarke. I got carried away, I pushed it too far, didn’t I? I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, I-”

Clarke grabbed Lexa’s hands and pulled them back to her own body. “Lexa, no,” she interrupted the nervous rant. “I liked it, like really really liked it.”

The brunette slowly met her eyes again at those encouraging words. Clarke reached out placing a palm against her flustered cheek as she went on to explain, “It’s just I really can’t be late for work, and with how you were making me feel I’m not sure I could have stopped us if we went on for another second.” Then she added with a wince, “Plus, I’m pretty sure you have a customer.”

Lexa blew out the breath she wasn’t even aware she was holding. And now that Clarke mentions it, she could hear some chatter outside of the office door. Her panic dissipated at the blonde’s words and her confidence began to return. Clarke _liked_ it. She nodded her understanding against the other girl’s hand and looked back into blue eyes.

“Would you maybe want to get together tonight though?” Clarke’s voice came out timid. It’s not that she felt bad for putting an end to their moment, but she only did so due to obligation and not want. Hopefully, the suggestion of continuing this later in the evening would make up for it.

“I’d love that. Want to come to my place? I can feed you for once,” Lexa’s voice holds the sound of relief that she didn’t screw this up as she happily offers.

“Sounds perfect. I’ll see you tonight then, Lexa.” With that, Clarke leans forward a places a chaste kiss to other woman’s lips. Only after, did she pull herself away and head out the door.

Lexa felt like she was on another level of life. She could still taste Clarke on her lips, her hands still buzzed with the feeling of the girl beneath them, and her mind was on a high of all things blonde and blue-eyed. She replayed the event in her head wanting to hang onto every detail until she heard a clash out on the floor, completely forgetting she had customers to tend to. Rushing out the door, Lexa couldn’t wait until later tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: bunnyheda
> 
> Feel free to let me know what you think!


End file.
